epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScoobyWho/Christmas Special: Uncle Grandpa vs Old CN Cartoons
This time, new Cartoon Network star, Uncle Grandpa, face the old show stars, Fred Flintstone, Scooby Doo, Tom and Jerry and Captain Planet (as before, no bad comments commenting that it doesn't rhyme and the fact that Scooby rapped three times) Cast *Nice Peter as Scooby-Doo *Zach Sherwin as Uncle Grandpa *George Watsky as Fred Flintstone *Rhett McLaughlin as Tom *Link Neal as Jerry *EpicLLOYD as Captain Planet THE RAP BATTLE (Tom is Bold and Italic, Jerry is'' Italic'', together is plain, Everyone else is bold) Fred Flintstone Listen up, Gramps! ' '''And go get a cramp ' 'I'm like the life of the channel ' 'You are a stupid old hag in a kennel ' '''You're going to be whooped by three figures of Cartoon Network past They will get you in a cast! ''' '''So tell your expired food, retarded dino, your kitty litter and your what you call fanny pack That i'm out in a smack ' '''I'll Yabba-Dabba-Doo your face to it's cancelled! ' Uncle Grandpa 'Those words hurt ' '''I'm a hero in my own right I have a tiger that gives a bite ' '''What did he mean by figures of the past? ' 'Hmm, doesn't matter, I'll find out in a few years ' Scooby Doo 'Don't panic, Gramps ' 'Your're about to die ' 'I'm Scooby Doo ' 'The Ghost of 1960 past! ' 'Whose donning the Scoobystache ' '' ''''I own the network , 'I run the show ' '''Go ride a bike you should make like Zoey And kiss the Mike! ' '''What's the matter, Yoda? ' 'To old to open some soda? ' Uncle Grandpa '''Oh, those raps mocked me But I'm not afraid of you, Rooby Roo! ''' '''Life as a hero, that's what is decided I'm not a cartoon, unlike you ' '''Does anyone want some Uncle Grandpa? ' Tom and Jerry We do, you piece of flith We're the ghosts that will beat you in a beat! ''Tweet, Tweet, I'm someone whose forgetful '' ''You always fall for tricks '' ''Guess what, your friends look like bricks! '' We are respectful for other cartoons Expect for your fartoon You scared by us? Are you getting a heart attack? Your episode ideas are quite stupid ''Seriously, '''Who eats someone's homework? '' Uncle Grandpa No, this isn't happening! ' '''I'm sick of playing cat and mouse ' 'Wait, thinking back to Freddie ' 'I'm awaiting a final figure ' 'Well I'm ready! ' '''To face this disfigure! Captain Planet Good Morning! ' Uncle Grandpa '''Hey, that's my line! ' Captain Planet 'Your show's failing! ' 'No one's loves you and everybody crying with joy! ' 'You, there, elderly boy! ' 'Your rubbish can't be cleaned by Planeteers ' 'I'm not in tears ' 'that you're going to be leaving soon ' 'by the full moon! ' 'Are you an Uncle or a Grandpa! ' 'I can't really tell! ' '''By the ring of the bell 'You should be different ' 'Excuse me, while I'm cleaning the planet! ' Uncle Grandpa 'Huh, what's happening to me? ' 'I've might've got stung by a bee! ' 'Oh no... ' '(BELL RINGS) ' 'I've changed ' 'I've must of got banged ' 'I promise to be a cartoon ' 'and more considerate to my bros ' 'I listened to my pros ' 'I'm saying to you at home! ' 'GOOD MORNING! ' Who Won? WHO WON? Fred Flintstone Uncle Grandpa Scooby-Doo Tom and Jerry Captain Planet Tie Trivia *This rap battle contains simliar parts to Donald Trump vs Ebeenzer Scrooge as it features more that two rappers, all similar to each other (all cartoons), it's a Christmas Special as well *This is the third appearance of Scooby-Doo in the Rap Battles, but this isn't his last appearance *This is the new finale for Rap Battles Season 1, previously being Dr Seuss vs Shakespeare 2 , even though the season isn't finished yet... Category:Blog posts